


In Due Time

by princeje0n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Murder, Stalking, Watching Someone Sleep, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeje0n/pseuds/princeje0n





	In Due Time

I tossed and turned throughout the night- with me being sleep deprived- it didn’t help either. The summer night being as hot as it was, wasn’t anything new but, I could still complain.

Two′ o clock came and went- I was finally able to drift off to sleep but, I had this feeling like someone was watching me. I wasn’t in the deep sleep state yet so, I could still hear my surroundings. I heard footsteps just outside my door- my eyes shooting open as the door creaked open- hearing footsteps against the wooden floor.

“You’re awake…~ ” He says to me; a smile spreading across his face. He takes long strides to move closer to me but, I shake my head moving backward. My breath hitched within my throat when I realized that my back was now against the cold wall- trapping me with the stranger being only centimeters away from me. 

His fingers glide across my skin- my heart pounding a mile a minute. I didn’t know who this stranger was or what he wanted with me.

He stares intensively at me and I wanted nothing more than to kick and scream- make every noise possible to alert my neighbors but, it was as if I was frozen- I couldn’t move. Whatever he was doing to me, it was working because right now I feared him more than God himself.

He moves away from me, walking around the room as I tried to stay calm- his threat still ringing in my ears as a single tear fell from my eye. I’m shaking violently now- trying my best to hold it together but, the knife that’s in his hand isn’t allowing me to do so.

“So… this is what it looks like,” He walks around with this look in his eye- like he’s seeing something amazing for the first time.

“Why are-”

“Shhhhh… In due time but right now Seiya…”

“How do you-”

He takes long strides to get closer to me quickly as I clutched my cover harder than before. He sits back down on the bed- bringing his hand to tuck a random strand of hair behind my ear as his face gets gradually closer.

“I’ve been… watching you,” He tells me and it makes me start to cry even harder.

“Awww, now, now- there’s no need to cry,” He smiles- running his thumb across my cheek, “I promise I won’t hurt you beautiful.”

There was something about the tone of voice he was using, it was as if I could trust what he was saying but- it was still laced with malice.

“I had to get to you before he did…” He grinds his teeth together- the knife fiddling between his fingers.

“But, I have no doubt you’ll choose me over him,” He smiles again, walking over to the window and disappearing- the breeze flowing through and slapping me out of the state I was in.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
